The Time Everyone Finds Out
by cupcakequeen227
Summary: After very strange things happen with Puck and Rachel, the glee club minus Puck and Rachel decide to have a meeting about. In the end they think that Puck and Rachel are fooling around. So they want to expose it and get them to admit it. There plan does go as planed when more things than they thought.


**The Time Everyone Finds Out**

**Summary: After very strange things happen with Puck and Rachel, the glee club minus Puck and Rachel decide to have a meeting about. In the end they think that Puck and Rachel are fooling around. So they want to expose it and get them to admit it. There plan does go as planed when more things than they thought.**

* * *

><p>Nobody really knows when it happened or how it happened, but they sure do want to know what is going on. This would probably make more since if we started from where it began. All of the glee club minus Rachel and Puck were standing at Finn's locker. They were discussing the things that were happening with Puck and Rachel.<p>

" I mean come on didn't you notice that she was acting wired and so was Puck " Finn said.

" Of course we noticed Finnocence, Berry was not acting like herself " Santana said. Everyone was saying something except for Mike, Sam, and Blaine. No one noticed it at first till Quinn brought it up.

" Wait why aren't you saying anything? "

Everyone turned to look at Mike, Sam, and Blaine. Of course they knew something. Mike remembered when he found out about Rachel and Puck. Oh and let's not forget about her little makeover this weekend. Sam and Blaine had went through the same thing as Mike and they promised Puck they wouldn't tell anyone anything. For some reason Puck wanted them to figure it out on their own. Of course Mike was first to break under pressaure. " I don't know what you are talking about "

" Stop bull shitting us you three know something about Puck and Berry " Santana said.

" Speak of the devil " Mercedes said. They all turned to where she was looking and saw Puck walking into the school.

As Puck walked into the school he saw that the glee club was looking at him. Of course they were looking at him they were probably wondering about what was going on between him and Rachel. Ah how he couldn't wait for them to find out what was going on. Puck walked towards them of course with his trademark smirk on his face. " So how's it going? "

" Cut the crap Puck where is Rachel? " Kurt asked. It was so sweet how all of a sudden they cared about Rachel he thought.

" I don't know what you are talking about " Puck said. He really didn't know where she was because he didn't pick her up this morning like he said he was going to do.

" Um I found Rachel " Tina said pointing to the entrance of the school. Puck smirked and turned towards where Tina was pointing. As if she knew that Tina was pointing Rachel turned to the group and they were shocked at what they saw. Gone were the skirts and sweaters, instead she had on a blue crop top, black high waisted shorts, a waterfall cardigan, and some wedge boots. Her hair was dipped dyed many colors and it was a lighter brown also wavy. She sauntered over to them.

" Mike, Sam, Blaine " she said. She turned towards Puck and gave him a hug. " Hi Noah "

" Where were you? " he asked. Rachel rolled her eyes. For some reason he was being over protective of her.

" I decided to drive myself to school " she said.

" Of course you did " he said. Rachel noticed that the rest of glee club besides Mike, Sam, and Blaine were staring at her.

" What's going on? " she asked.

" Oh nothing " everyone said except for Puck, Mike, Sam, and Blaine. She narrowed her eyes at them then turned to Puck.

" Noah we have to go 'practice' "

Everyone looked between Puck and Rachel wanting to know what was going to happen next.

" Come on Rach " he said. Puck pulled Rachel down the hall towards the auditorium.

" OK that's it during glee club we are going to settle this once and for all " Santana said and everyone agreed with it. Finn hoped that Puck and Rachel were not together because Rachel was supposed to be with him.

* * *

><p>It was now glee club and all of the gleeks were waiting for Puck and Rachel to come in. As if they knew that the glee club was waiting for them they came in whispering something to each other. They sat down and everyone was ready to put their plan in action. Santana walked over to Puck and Rachel, she sat down next to Puck and ignored Rachel.<p>

" So Puck I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight " Santana suggested.

" No I have something better to do " Puck said without looking at her. Santana knew that it wasn't going to work so she walked away from the duo. When she went back to the rest of the glee club she turned towards Finn.

" You plan better work " she said. Finn got up and walked over to Rachel.

" Hey Rach " he said.

" Hi Finn " Rachel said.

" So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? " he asked.

" I don't know " Rachel said.

" Come on you know how good we are together " he said. He could see Puck's jaw tightening and he knew he was almost there. He put his hand on Rachel's leg and started rubbing her leg. " We could do something really fun like 'practice' for glee "

Puck couldn't take it anymore he pushed Finn away from Rachel.

" What the fuck Puck? " Finn asked.

" I want you to keep you hands off of Rachel, " Puck growled. " she is my girlfriend not your's. "

Rachel stood up and put her arms around Puck's waist. " Noah don't worry I don't want to date him "

" Good " Puck said. The couple and Finn sat back down when Mr. Shue walked in. He saw everyone looking at Puck and Rachel.

" What did I miss? "

* * *

><p><strong>OK I know that this was sucky, but this was my first time doing a one shot. Just bare with me and maybe my next one will be better.<strong>


End file.
